Purity Chalice
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. [BakuraTéa] The best foresight is hindsight. Takes place during Battle City Ship.


Purity Chalice

By SMYGO4EVA

Téa flopped onto the bed in her room. She was exhausted; then again who wouldn't be after you just saw your friend dueling a homicidal maniac? Even though he was devious and cruel, there was still Ryou, and there was still good inside him. Right now it was just being choked up by a greater power.

The blue-eyed girl sighed, letting out any trepidation and fear that still resided. _I only hope that the good prevails._ She thought. Téa shuffled a bit, looking over her shoulder to see if the window was open and if the moon was there. It was, hovering over murky skies in the intricately designed clouds of darkness and dreamless perpetuity.

"_Are you Ok, Téa? You seem tense…" Ryou placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft smile…the one that Téa had always adored. _

_Téa nodded. "Yes, I'm OK; just worn out."_

"_All right, but promise me you'll be okay. Things are going to be tense from the time being, but I'm sure we'll make it through." Ryou replied, optimism in his wavering voice. Téa hesitated, but she felt the infectious smile crawl over her lips. _

"_Ok, Ryou."_

A light knocking interrupted the nostalgic memory, resulting in making Téa sit straight up from the bed. She didn't know why, but a feeling inside her resonated dread and fear from the upcoming visitor.

_Hide, Téa._

The doorknob turned and the clicking of the door signaled the tensing of her muscles and increasing heartbeat pounding in her chest.

_Just hide!! _

There stood the least person Téa ever wished to meet right now.

"Comfy, are we? By the look in your eyes, I see that I have startled you…" Bakura stated, stepping into the succumbed room.

Téa blinked a couple of times, trying to regain her composure. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Bakura grinned, already one step ahead. "I just assumed it would be all right to have a little chat." He said, making his way over to Téa and towering over her stagnant form.

"About what?" Téa questioned, wary of the malicious reincarnate's actions.

The former Thief King chuckled deviously. _She has no idea… _"You'll see for yourself!"

Suddenly, Bakura shoved Téa onto the bed, grabbing her wrists so she wouldn't get away, positioning himself over her like an animal with its prey.

Téa glanced at her captor, whose eyes were roving all over her imprisoned body. She wanted to get away, but her body wouldn't budge.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?! Let me go!" Téa cried, trying to squirm away.

"I can't do that, my dear. We still have a little fun to take care of!" Bakura positioned himself so his legs were on each side of her body.

Then, he put his arm out, firmly grabbed the base of Téa's neck and hoisted it so she would be looking right into his cold eyes.

"I will not allow myself to be conquered by a mere woman." He stated, setting Téa down hard by her shoulders. "As long as you cooperate, you'll be spared --- for now." His hands slowly moved down from her shoulders down to the curves of her breasts, to her somewhat petite waist to – at last – the corners of her shorts. His velvety touch stayed there, hesitantly trying to pull them down.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" He said, his British accent condescending and lustful at the same time.

Téa couldn't speak --- what should she say?

Bakura grinned once more. "I'll take your silence as a yes, my dear." His right hand left Téa's side as it toyed and laced itself within her hair.

"You know, you are about the most beautiful person that I had ever seen ---" he paused, thinking. "Much more beautiful than that Ryou character, but I already took care of him."

Téa's eyes grew wide even more in horror. _What? Does this mean… _

"Yes, my dear – I took care of him." Bakura replied, emphasizing the words 'took care'.

Flashes of memory bombarded her mind, bits and pieces of her white-haired friend, moments of his kindness and humility towards Yugi, Joey, Tristan and herself coalescing within the discovery of the Millennium Ring's sadistic power. The brunette felt herself come even more confused by this from the very beginning of his visit. Why would the Spirit of the Ring want anything to do with her? It didn't make sense, unless….

She pulled back from him but she was not quick enough. His hand clamped down on her upper arm, hard enough to bruise.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said, grinning at her. "Your fate is finally catching up with you, and it will be me who shall see it done."

_This guy's nuts…he's insane! _"W-what do you want with me?" When he did not answer, she pulled closer to him again, fisting her hand in his shirt. "Answer me!"

A single snowy eyebrow rose as he stared down at her, a strange light flashing in his eyes. Téa flinched at his stare. "My, my, quite a temper. Then again, that is one of your admirable traits, Téa Gardener. You may be one of the Pharaoh's little supporters in his endless labyrinth of question in his journey, but he would never appreciate you and there will be no way in hell that he or even Ryou would tolerate you with me. But don't worry, this will be over soon enough, but not before I get a taste of you." He then chuckled darkly.

Téa blinked, taking in the information. Unbeknownst to herself, a ghostly and unfamiliar smile appeared on her face. "I see…you want me in order to give yourself pleasure, in order to get the things you desire…such is the fate of human beings…but I will not let this happen. If you really want me, then why are you stalling? Just get it over with if you want." Her confidence emerged flawlessly against the Spirit, who seemed unaffected.

He smirked. "Feisty, aren't we?" he asked softly, his voice dangerously low. "You know, I underestimated you, my dear Téa. You certainly have confidence and the spirit of a true companion, especially for little Yugi and the Pharaoh. Not to mention my host, Ryou. Then again, you must be trembling in fear at the sight of me. I can sense it…"

_Wha--What the hell is he talking about? Come on, Téa…there's got to be a way out of this… _"What do you mean? What are you trying to say?" Tea asked, meekness evident in her voice. The assurance she had earlier soon dispersed into the trepidation she was aware of when the evil spirit arrived into her room without notice.

Bakura smirked. Now was the perfect time to steal something of hers that would never ever come back again. "Well, here's your answer." Without hesitating, his soft lips pressed onto the brunette's, the appendages that were previously on her upper arm wrapped around her waist possessively.

Téa's mind went blank that very moment. _W-What's happening? What's this? I-I-I can't move…I…I…can't move…_

Bakura broke away from the kiss, licking his lips in the process. His cold eyes roved over Téa's body lustfully. _She is very beautiful; lovely face, lovely body, lovely everything._ _Hmmm… I wonder. What will her physical appearance be like without any object of clothing on? _"Get undressed."

Téa's eyes widened. Shock churned with disgust in the pit of her body. _What?!_

"What did you say?" She inferred, covering her chest with her arms, her face streaked red with embarrassment.

"Take it off, or I'll rip it off you." Bakura replied in a threatening way that sent a jolt of surprise through her. She squeaked before then unbuttoning her shirt, settling it onto the bed, revealing her brassiere that supported and covered her breasts.

A look of disappointment was shown on Bakura's face. "And this…Take it off."

Another small squeak came out of Téa before she took off her brassiere and immediately covered her breasts. Bakura took hold of both her arms and parted them so her breasts wouldn't be covered. She squeezed her eyes, wishing that she were somewhere else.

One of Bakura's snowy-white eyebrows arched as he visually took in Téa's bountiful chest. "I see." He grinned, fully reveling his control over the girl. The pieces were finally falling into place…

Téa's eyes thinned, having no choice but to look down at her stationary feet. _What am I doing?_ _What does he want with me?_

Bakura took note of the girl's position before reaching over, one of his fingers under Téa's chin, forcing it up so her cerulean eyes would meet his cold brown ones. She quickly looked away.

"You're not Ryou. The Ryou I know would never do anything like this. He has too much respect for me to rape me…" Téa choked out, tears building up in her eyes as she shut them tightly.

"Are you quite positive that your friend would never take you by force, my dear Téa? Because anyone is capable of anything. Every human being has darkness in their hearts, and even if the light prevails, their insanity and twisted fantasies come out eventually, lovely maiden." Bakura responded. He then impulsively pressed his lips against Téa's, leaving her unsettled and unclean.

His right hand lay on her bare waist, the other dancing upon the square of her back, leaving goosebumps to reside on her skin.

His tongue went straight into Téa's mouth, licking at the roof. The hand that was on her back soon lingered her naked breasts and Téa felt a sharp pain on one of them. Both their lips parted, and she realized that one of Bakura's sharp fingernails made a tiny scar on her left breast. Blood slowly oozed out of the tiny cut and Bakura lowered his face so his tongue would lick the blood zealously off the bosom.

Téa's cerulean eyes thinned once again with discomfiture; the tingly feelings that went through her body when Bakura's tongue lapped against her flesh were unnerving. What was she to do at a time like this?

Getting enough of the taste of the crimson fluid on his tongue, he slivered it back in, almost snake-like. He stood back, examining the half-nude young woman in front of him. She noticed him leering at her, so she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"So much like her…in body and mind…you should live up to potentials more often, my dear…" With that, Bakura kissed Téa one last time on the lips, and then exited the room, smirking as he did so. That was a lot easier than he had expected.

Back in the room, Téa just stared at the ground, ineffectively trying to comprehend what she had gone through and what events had taken place. She then garnered enough strength to pick up her shirt and brassiere to put them on again. Blue eyes looked at the floor, patterns beginning to form in her mind as the question repeated itself.

What just happened?

FIN 


End file.
